


There Were Six of Us Out on that Court

by fujibutts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angry boys, oikawa is a sad little boy, whose dreams have been crushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring-high was their last chance to dethrone the so called emperor of Shiratorizawa. But now they've messed it all up. Or more specifically, he's messed it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Were Six of Us Out on that Court

**Author's Note:**

> Small mention of what happens in chapter 60 (but not the entire match). I'm sure this will be jossed soon, but in the meantime, have this thing!
> 
> (i'm still trying to get back into writing in past tense so this will be a little weird also you should listen to fix you while reading this)

"GOD DAMMIT!"

A loud crash resounded through the locker room. Some underclassmen flinched, but for the most part the team payed no mind as their captain sank to the ground. Tears had been streaming down the boy’s cheeks as they walked off the court but now he no longer bothered to stifle his desperate sobbing. They were all too used to the bitter sting of disappointment that came with every loss against Shiratorizawa, so they let him cry it out as they went through their business; if their movements were more weary than usual, no one mentioned it.

The players finished changing but no one had left yet, instead turning to face their captain who still had not gotten up. Some first years’ brows wrinkled in concern, and one or two stepped forward to comfort the older boy, but were held back by third years.

This was different from all those other times that they had lost because for the third years, it was their last chance.

It was Oikawa's last chance.

Iwaizumi leveled his gaze at his friend. He couldn’t say that he felt the anguish of their loss as deeply as Oikawa did. He was never the one to spend nights practicing until he dropped. He wasn't the one whose key to the club room got confiscated for fear he would one day collapse with no one to help him.

He may have wanted to beat Shiratorizawa, but it was never his ultimate goal. His tears earlier were more for the loss of his friend’s dream that the loss of the match.

But the loss still stung.

"Oikawa..." he gingerly stepped towards the crying boy on the floor. He looked so vulnerable. Nothing like the charismatic playboy adored by girls (and boys) from all over, whose smile rarely left his face.

When no response came Iwaizumi tried again, reaching out to shake his shoulder lightly. "Oikawa come on you have to change."

Again he was ignored. Iwaizumi grit his teeth, shutting his eyes as he tried to suppress the tears threatening to bead in his eyes. Failing, he scrubbed at his face with the sleeve of his jersey. "OIKAWA!" he barked as he grabbed Oikawa's sleeve and hauled him up from his position curled in the corner by the lockers.

"What do you want?" Oikawa sniffed and looked to the side, anything to avoid contact with his angry friend.

"Quit moping around like some pansy. We worked our asses off out there!” Iwaizumi’s voice rose, as he grabbed onto Oikawa’s collar, shaking him roughly. “Do you know how crappy you're acting right now? Huh? DO YOU?” Iwaizumi shook him once more, before his voice dropped to a hiss, “It's an insult to the team."

The room was silent, the other players froze to game at their team's ace. Sure it was commonplace for Iwaizumi to throw insults and occasionally actual volleyballs at their captain, but none of them were meant to cause any real harm. But every single one of them could tell the weight of Iwaizumi's statement and how hard it would hit Oikawa.

Kindaichi stepped forward, trying to quell the rising tension between the upperclassmen. "Iwaizumi-san..."

"Well?" it was Oikawa. Kindaichi froze in his tracks as Oikawa sighed and raised his head to glare at the rest of his teammates. "What about the rest of you? Aren't you going to say anything?!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

Oikawa's eyes narrowed at Iwaizumi. If looks could kill, Iwaizumi would have been nothing but a pile of dust at Oikawa's feet.

"I fucked up that's what!"

Iwaizumi growled and punched the locker right by Oikawa's head, but he didn’t flinch. "DAMMIT OIKAWA! Quit being such a selfish bastard, there were six of us out on that court so STOP thinking it's all your fault!"

Time seemed to stop as Oikawa dove forward and grabbed Iwaizumi's collar to flip their positions and pin him against the lockers. Kindaichi made another move to stop them, but was pulled back by Hanamaki. As a third year he'd seen firsthand the struggles of his captain over the last three years. He knew that this was inevitable.

"I FUCKED UP HAJIME!" Oikawa screamed at Iwaizumi, shaking him hard enough to rattle the lockers. "I WAS SO FUCKING SCARED THAT THEY WOULD FIGURE US OUT LIKE KARASUNO DID IN INTER-HIGHS. I DIDN'T-" he choked and buried his face into Iwaizumi's neck then letting out an anguished sob.

Iwaizumi sighed and brought his arms around Oikawa, holding him tight against his chest.

Kindaichi gazed at the two until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Hanamaki gestured for him and the others to leave the two alone.

"Oi- Tooru..."

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry..." he cried against Iwaizumi's neck. "When Kageyama predicted that I would toss to you… I didn't want to seem predictable and cost us the match so I tossed it to someone else... I got desperate."

Iwaizumi sighed. He knew this was going to happen. He could see it the moment the ball left Oikawa's hands and went the opposite direction from where he stood. Iwaizumi brought a hand up to card through Oikawa's hair, still slightly damp with sweat from the game that had ended not even an hour ago. Pulling him closer, Iwaizumi sniffed.

He really didn't expect them to win, but this loss still hurt like hell. "We finished top four at least."

Oikawa laughed bitterly and pulled his head away from Iwaizumi, scrunching his nose at the mess he'd made of the other boy’s jersey. "Yeah, I guess."

The two locked eyes for a long moment, before Iwaizumi grabbed the back of Oikawa's head to press their foreheads together. "We had a great run," his whispered.

Oikawa let out a puff of air that Iwaizumi could feel against his lips and smiled that painful smile of his in return. Iwaizumi grimaced. He hated that smile.

"Come on, doesn't top four sound good?" he asked, closing his eyes.

Feeling Oikawa shake his head, Iwaizumi frowned.

"I worked so hard. We were so close..."

"But-"

Oikawa pulls away, tears streaming down his face as he grins at Iwaizumi. "Three years, Hajime. Three years I've worked my ass off-!"

At a loss for what to do, Iwaizumi fisted a hand in Oikawa's hair and pulled him down for a bruising kiss. He put all his raw emotion into it: anger at Ushijima for making his Tooru feel like this, disappointment at the outcome of the match, and frustration at Oikawa for not being so stupidly attached to his dream of beating Ushijima. He bit down hard on Oikawa's bottom lip and the taste of iron erupted on both of their tongues.

"Shit-"

Oikawa was still for a moment, before breaking out into a smile. A genuine one. "I probably deserved that, huh Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi stared at him, before he pulled up his jersey to wipe away the blood. When he's finished, he planted a soft kiss to the lip, flushed and slightly swollen. "Damn straight you did. Don't you ever tell me that you think these past three years were a waste."

"Weren't they?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

Oikawa pouted.

Again Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and shushes the other. "Even if we didn't win, you can't say that these few years were for nothing. We've grown a lot. We've gotten stronger and smarter, even if it seems like you're still a dumbass."

"Hey!"

Iwaizumi kissed him once more before pushing off the locker. He grabbed Oikawa's bag and started rifling through for some clothes, "Come on dumbass let's get you dressed."

Oikawa followed his lead and sat down on a bench as he stripped off his shirt. Iwaizumi held out a shirt for him, but Oikawa just smiled back and held his arms up. Iwaizumi glared at him and muttered something about immature people and being too lazy to dress themselves as he pulled the shirt over Oikawa's head. As he straightened out the collar and pat down any wrinkles, Oikawa shut his eyes and rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, staying there even after Iwaizumi had stilled.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over later? I..." Oikawa hesitated, despite asking the same thing whenever they lost to Shiratorizawa. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Sure."

Oikawa smiled and grabbed the jacket Iwaizumi held in his hands. Pulling it on, he pounced  onto his friend,"Iwa-chaaaaan!" he grinned, nuzzling into his neck.

"Whaddaya want now?"

"I love you!"

Iwaizumi grunted and brought his arms around Oikawa's waist..

"I really mean it!!" Oikawa pulled away to face Iwaizumi, he planted a kiss to his forehead and smiled. "I really appreciate you sticking by me all this time."

Another grunt.

"Iwa-chaaaaaan!" Oikawa whined.

With a sigh, Iwaizumi unwrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist and cupped his cheeks to pull him in for a kiss, if only to shut him up. "I know Assikawa, and if you'd shut your gaping trap for just one second,  you'd know that I do too!"

Oikawa's eyes widened before he dove forward and peppered Iwaizumi's face with kisses. "I love you!" he declared once more, each word punctuated with a peck.

"Yeah yeah," Iwaizumi eventually pushed him off, grabbing their things and guiding Oikawa to where their team would be waiting. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i want to fuck oikawa but also i want to break him into little pieces until he's nothing but a sobbing mess on the ground do u get me


End file.
